


What's My True Eye Color?

by KitsuneAri



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Fluff, M/M, narry is endgame, reposting because this is the FULL story, still was doing this instead of homework, stupid wattpad was being stupid, there is implied sexual content in this version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneAri/pseuds/KitsuneAri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this thing were people are born with unusual eye colors. Orange, white, pink, purple, red and so on. They go about life not knowing what their true eye color is. </p><p>Until they kiss their soul mate, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's My True Eye Color?

**Author's Note:**

> So, reposting because the other one wasn't the FULL story, but I'm glad you guys still liked it! :3
> 
> [I do not own the boys, but I do own the plot. All mistakes are mine.]

Niall went through a few people before he found his soul mate. He was born with lavender eyes, pure and pretty. People would always compliment his eyes, saying how beautiful they were and how he should just stick with them. The thought had crossed his mind more than once, but was pushed back when he saw his friends with their true eye colors and how _happy_ they were.

Zayn Malik. Niall thought he was the one. The way they had hit it off gave him hope that he'd have his natural eye color sooner than thought. They were on different ends of the spectrum. Zayn was the yin to his yang. They had fit together like puzzle pieces and Niall wouldn't have had it any other way.

So when they kissed and Niall let his eyes slowly open only to find out that Zayn's eyes were still a bright, blood red, he was more than disappointed. He was _heartbroken._ Zayn seemed to notice his state and had reassured him that it was okay. That they didn't need to be soul mates to still be together. Niall had nodded, agreeing with him, but, deep down, he could already feel the feelings he had _so strongly_ felt before dwindling down.

It didn't take long before they fell out. It was obvious that the knowledge of them not being soul mates had made a huge impact on their relationship. It was Zayn who had came up with a brilliant solution, saying, "We can still be mates, right?" Niall had smiled brightly and nodded, feeling relieved he wasn't losing Zayn completely because, to be honest, Zayn was a good guy. Just not _his_ guy.

°•°•°•°

Liam Payne.

Liam, Liam, Liam.

Niall learned his lesson about hoping too much before. He had prepared himself for the letdown, if there was one. He and Liam met by Zayn, who introduced them to each other. Zayn had said he was a good guy and was certain that he was Niall's soul mate. The two had chatted and got along really well. Liam was a really sweet guy and had made sure that Niall felt loved. He was always cuddling, taking Niall out to fancy places, refusing to let Niall pay most of the time, and just being overall romantic.

It was nice.

It was on their millionth date that Liam had cupped Niall's face in his hand, letting his thumb gently caress the smooth, pale skin. He had leaned down slowly and let his breath hit Niall's lips before letting his eyes flutter close, closing the distance. Niall had responded immediately, burying his fingers in Liam's hair as their lips moved against one another. Niall didn't want that moment to end, to pull back just to see Liam's bright, golden yellow eyes. But he _had_ to know and he had to _breathe_ so he had broke the kiss, letting his eyes slowly crack open.

Liam stared back at him with his beautiful....

Bright, _golden yellow_ eyes.

Niall had wanted to scream. Tears of frustration prickled at the corner of his lavender eyes, blurring his visions. Was he _ever_ going to find his soul mate? Liam had sensed his frustration and had pulled him in an embrace, cooing in his hair loud enough for him to hear. But he didn't want _comforting words_ , he just wanted to know what his _true_ eye color was and to be as _happy_ as he sees everyone else.

They fell out just like him and Zayn, but they remained friends.

°•°•°•°

When Niall had met Harry, Zayn had found his soul mate and so did Liam. It was a few months after his and Liam's fall out.

The blond had lost all hope at this point. He had decided, that if this didn't work out, he'd keep his lavender eyes. _At least, they're pretty,_ he had thought with a slight frown. When he and Harry started talking, Harry was all bright smiles and cute dimples and cheeky remarks that had made Niall flush brightly more than once.

When Harry asked, "Would you like to go to the movies tonight?" Niall froze. It sounded like a date, but could just be another one of their hang outs, which all suspiciously seemed like dates. Niall had agreed and went to the movies, envying the people who had normal colored eyes. Harry had whispered to him, "Your eyes are just as beautiful as theirs." and Niall felt a bit more at ease.

The time that Harry introduced him to Louis, his boyfriend, he had felt like he got stabbed right through his chest. _So all of those suspicious hang outs were just that,_ he had thought as he gave Louis a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. If Harry had notice, he didn't say anything.

The Irish blond had thought that the relationship wouldn't last. Not past a couple weeks, at least. But he had been proven wrong when two months passed by and the two British men had still been going strong. It had been painful, watching Harry and Louis act lovey dovey. He had been certain that Harry had found his one and only.

That was until he showed up at his flat one day, tears running down his cheeks, falling to the floor. Niall had just opened his arms and let Harry practically tackle him, wrapping his arms around the brunet and squeezing him tightly, rubbing soothing circles on his clothed back. Harry had babbled into his neck about how he had thought Louis was the one, but he wasn't and he couldn't take the pain so he had came to him.

Niall had hummed and nodded, listening to Harry rant. He had closed the door behind him and led the sobbing brunet to the couch, setting them down. It had been another half hour before Harry passed out, tiring himself out with all of his sobbing and ranting. Niall had dragged the larger male up to his room, where he undressed him and left him in his boxers, blushing all the way. The blond had grunted as he put Harry in his bed, undressing and climbing in after him.

"Goodnight, Harry," was what he had said as he let his eyes slip shut.

°•°•°•°

The next morning, Niall had woken up to see pastel pink staring straight back at him. If he hadn't known who it was, he might've screamed and called the police. But, instead, he had smiled lazily as he stretched his arms above his head, muscles rippling underneath his skin. He had been glad it wasn't awkward and that they had acted like it was normal to sleep half-naked together.

Niall had sat up and was returning Harry's stare. That's when he _actually_ took notice in how handsome Harry was. With his messy, brown hair and pastel pink eyes that matched his plump, pastel pink lips, which were usually pulled into some kind of heart melting smile and accompanied by deep dimples.

He couldn't remember when he started to lean in close to the brunet, but, apparently, he hadn't been protesting. In fact, he had been leaning in himself. The two had locked gazes before Harry had placed a hand on the back of the blond's neck, curling it, and tugged him forward, pressing their lips together.

It had been different from all of his other kisses. There had been sparks and when their tongues touched, it had sent a shiver down Niall's spine. It had been like all of the cliché kisses in books and movies. Harry had broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Niall's breathing had been labored as well, but, once he saw Harry's eyes, his breathing had seemed to stop and time stood still.

"Y-Your--they're... _green_ ," Niall had choked out.

"Yours are blue. _Oceanic_ blue," Harry had breathed. "They're _beautiful."_

Niall had to see it himself. He had jumped out of his bed and raced to his bathroom, flinging the door open and staring at the mirror above his sink, reaching out to brush the tips of his fingers against his reflection, who staring back at him with the same shocked expression.

Blue.

They're so.... _blue._

He had felt his eyes water, making his vision blurry with tears of joy. Harry had followed him, staring at his reflection with shock and awe as well. They had stared at their reflection and each others for a while before Niall embraced Harry, burying his face in his bare chest and squeezing him tight. Harry had gladly returned the hug.

"I'm glad you're my soul mate," Niall had mumbled against his skin.

"I am too." He could hear the smile in Harry's voice.

Niall had lifted his head, resting his chin on Harry's chest as his head tilted back to stare in his _forest_ _green_ eyes. A lustful smirk had pulled at his lips as he had began to lead Harry back to his bed. "Why don't we _celebrate_ , yeah?"

Niall had been mesmerize by the way Harry's eyes darkened considerably with desire as he responded.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone else wrote something involving this AU, check it out, if ya want::arsebuttock.tumblr.com/post/94388835514/color-spectrum


End file.
